This application is a 371 of PCT/EP01/02059 Feb. 23, 2001.
The present invention relates to novel agrochemical compositions having fungicidal action and comprising pyrrolidones as active compounds, and to their use in the treatment of plants and in agriculture.
The present invention provides compositions comprising as active compounds compounds of the formula I 
where:
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl or C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl;
R2 is halogen, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, cyano or a radical NR13R14;
R3-R12 are hydrogen, halogen, C1-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, cyano, C1-C6-alkylthio or phenyl, which may be unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halo-C1-C6-alkyl,
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl,
R14 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C8-cycloalkyl or, together with R13 and the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic five- or six-membered ring which contains one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen,
and their agriculturally useful salts.
Some of the compounds of the formula I are known from the literature. Thus, for example, Z. Chem. 13, (1973), 214-216 (M. Augustin and P. Reinemann) describes phenyl substituted pyrrolidones. A fungicidal action of these compounds has hitherto not been described.
Surprisingly, it has been found that compounds of the formula I have a remarkable fungicidal action. They are suitable for controlling harmful fungi in the treatment of plants, and also for the therapeutic treatment of human disorders caused by harmful fungi, and for the veterinary treatment of mammals.
Compounds of the formula I can be prepared similarly to the process described in the literature (Z. Chem. 13, (1973), 214-216). The starting materials are either known from the literature or commercially available.
In the definition of the substituents R1 to R12, the given terms are collective terms for a group of compounds. The alkyl radicals mentioned in each case each denote straight-chain or branched alkyl radicals having up to six carbon atoms.
Halogen is in each case fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Examples of Other Meanings are:
C1-C6-alkyl: a straight-chain or branched alkyl group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl, in particular ethyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted, in particular mono-, di- or trisubstituted, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, for example trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl or 3-chloropropyl, in particular 2-fluoroethyl or 2-chloroethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy: a straight-chain or branched alkoxy radical having up to six carbon atoms, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy, in particular methoxy or ethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: an alkyl radical as mentioned above which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy, as mentioned above, such as, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n-propoxymethyl, 1-methylethoxymethyl or n-butoxymethyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl: a saturated cycloalkyl group, such as, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: an alkoxy group as mentioned above which is substituted by C3-C8-cycloalkyl as mentioned above, such as, for example, cyclopropylmethoxy, cyclobutylmethoxy, cyclopentylmethoxy, cyclohexylmethoxy, cycloheptylmethoxy, cyclooctylmethoxy, cyclopropylethoxy, cyclobutylethoxy, cyclopentylethoxy, cyclohexylethoxy, cycloheptylethoxy, cyclooctylethoxy;
halo-C1-C6-alkoxy: a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is mono-, di- or trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine, such as, for example, chloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, difluoroethoxy, dichloromethoxy, dichloroethoxy;
C1-C6-alkyl-carbonyl: a carbonyl group which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as above, such as, for example, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl;
halogen-C1-C6-alkyl-carbonyl: a C1-C6-alkyl-carbonyl radical as above which is substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: a sulfonyl group which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above,
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: a sulfinyl group which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above;
halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
C1-C6-alkylthio: a sulfur atom which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above;
an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl radical: a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted. Any substituents are possible, for example the following: halogen atoms, C1-C6-alkyl or halo-C1-C6-alkyl. The phenyl radical is preferably mono-, di- or trisubstituted.
If R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a chain of 4-5 carbon atoms, they are saturated or partially unsaturated heterocyclic 5- or 6-membered rings containing one or two heteroatoms (oxygen or nitrogen atoms), such as, for example, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, morpholino or piperidino.
For the purpose of the present invention, preferably with respect to the definitions of substituents mentioned, the following compounds are possible, in each case on their own or in combination with one another:
1. Compounds of the formula I in which R1 has the following meanings: hydrogen; C1-C3-alkyl (such as, for example, methyl, ethyl); C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl (for example acetyl); formyl; in particular hydrogen, formyl, acetyl or methyl.
2. Compounds according to item 1, where R2 has the following meanings: chlorine, bromine, C1-C3-alkylthio (for example methylthio); C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl (for example methylsulfonyl); C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl (for example methylsulfinyl); C1-C3-haloalkoxy (for example difluoromethoxy); in particular chlorine and bromine.
3. Compounds according to items 1 or 2, where R3-R12 have the following meanings: hydrogen; fluorine; chlorine; C1-C4-alkyl (for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl); halo-C1-C3-alkyl (for example trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl); halo-C1-C3-alkoxy (for example trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy); C1-C3-alkoxy (for example methoxy); C1-C3-alkylthio (for example methylthio); cyano.
4. Compounds according to items 1 to 3 where at least two of the radicals R8-R12 and furthermore at least two of the radicals R3-R7 are hydrogen and the others are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine; C1-C4-alkyl (for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl); halo-C1-C3-alkyl (for example trifluoromethyl); halo-C1-C3-alkoxy (for example trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy).
The two phenyl rings are preferably unsubstituted (R3-R12=H) or preferably mono-, di- or trisubstituted, where preference is given to the following substituents: C1-C6-alkyl, halogen, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy. In this context, particular preference is given to the following substituents: methyl, isopropyl, fluorine, chlorine, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
The compounds mentioned above have usually been found to be particularly effective.
For the purpose of the present invention, suitable fungicidally active compounds are, for example, the following compounds in Table 1.
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared, for example, according to the reaction scheme below: 
Compounds of the formula II are in particular those in which R1 is hydrogen or a C1-C4-alkyl group or a formyl group (xe2x80x94CHO). Preference is furthermore given to compounds II in which the radicals R2, Ra and Rb independently of one another have the following meanings:
R2 is halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy;
Ra is phenyl which may be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably mono- or disubstituted, by halogen, halo-C1-C6-alkyl or by a phenyl group which for its part may also be substituted by halogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
Rb is phenyl which may be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably mono- to tetrasubstituted, by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
In This context, the radicals R1, Ra and Rb, in the case of the compounds II, have, for example, the following meanings:
R1: hydrogen, methyl, formyl, acetyl;
R2: halogen;
Ra: phenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl, 4-phenylphenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl or 2-chlorophenyl;
Rb: 4-isopropylphenyl, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl,
4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl,
4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, phenyl,
4-fluorophenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-iodophenyl.
The compounds I have excellent fungicidal activity. This is particularly true for the compounds Nos. 1, 6, 23, 27, 486, 1041, 1042, 1043, 1044, 1045 and 1046 listed in Table 1.
Usually, the plants are sprayed or dusted with the active compounds, or the seeds of the plants are treated with the active compounds.
The formulations (fungicidal compositions or agrochemical compositions) are prepared in a known manner, e.g. by extending the active ingredient with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents if water is used as the diluent. Auxiliaries which are suitable are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (e.g. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (e.g. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (e.g. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (e.g. methanol, butanol), ketones (e.g. cyclohexanone), amines (e.g. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (e.g. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (e.g. highly disperse silica, silicates); emulsifiers such as non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers (e.g. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants such as lignosulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, e.g. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkylsulfonates, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, 10 and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol or formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, liquosulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concomitantly grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Examples of solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, e.g. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders or other solid carriers.
The following are examples of such formulations:
I. a solution, suitable for use in the form of microdrops, of 90 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone;
II. a mixture of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 70 parts by weight of xylene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil; a dispersion is obtained by finely distributing the solution in water.
III. an aqueous dispersion of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil;
IV. an aqueous dispersion of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanol, 55 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil;
V. a mixture, ground in a hammer mill, of 80 parts by weight, preferably of a solid compound I according to the invention, 3 parts by weight of sodium di-iso-butylnaphthalene-2-sulfonate, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel; a spray mixture is obtained by finely distributing the mixture in water;
VI. an intimate mixture of 3 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin; this dust comprises 3% by weight of active ingredient;
VII. an intimate mixture of 30 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 62 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which had been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel; this formulation imparts good adhesion to the active ingredient;
VIII. a stable aqueous dispersion of 40 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/urea/formaldehyde condensate, 2 parts by weight of silica gel and 48 parts by weight of water; this dispersion can be diluted further;
IX. a stable oily dispersion of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 20 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 50 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil.
The active compounds of the formula I have excellent activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically, and they can therefore also be employed as foliar and soil-acting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi on a variety of crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, turf, cotton, soya, coffee, sugar cane, grapevines, fruit species, ornamentals and vegetables such as cucumbers, beans and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
The compounds are applied by treating the fungi, or the seeds, plants, materials or the soil to be protected against fungal infection, with a fungicidally active amount of the active ingredients. Application can be effected both before and after infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
Specifically, the novel compounds are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits, Podosphaera leucotricha on apples, Uncinula necator on grapevines, Puccinia species on cereals, Rhizoctonia species on cotton and turf, Ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane, Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples, Helminthosporium species on cereals, Septoria nodorum on wheat, Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, grapevines, ornamentals and vegetables, Cercospora arachidicola on peanuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat, barley, Pyricularia oryzae on rice, Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes, Fusarium and Verticillium species on a variety of plants, Plasmopara viticola on grapevines and Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit.
The active compounds of the formula I can be present either in free form or in the form of their agriculturally utilizable or environmentally compatible salts. Such salts are, for example, acidic addition salts with inorganic or organic acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, acetic acid, and other acids.
The active compounds of the formula I can also be employed in the protection of materials (protection of wood), for example against Paecilomyces variotii. 
In general, the fungicidal compositions comprise from 0.1 to 95, preferably from 0.5 to 90, % by weight of active ingredient.
Depending on the nature of the desired effect, the rates of application are from 0.025 to 2, preferably 0.1 to 1, kg of active ingredient per ha.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of 0.001 to 50, preferably 0.01 to 10, g of active ingredient are generally required per kilogram of seed.
In the use form as fungicides, the agents according to the invention can also be present together with other active ingredients, e.g. with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or else with fertilizers.
A mixture with other fungicides frequently results in a broader spectrum of fungicidal action. In particular when they are used in combination with other fungicidally active compounds, the active compounds of the formula I reduce the risk of resistance developing compared to when the active compounds are applied individually.
If the crop plants or the seeds are treated with combination preparations of active compounds of the formula I and other fungicidally active compounds, this application can be carried out simultaneously or successively. If the active compounds of the formula I are applied simultaneously with other fungicides, this is advantageously carried out by preparing an agrochemical mixture of the two active compounds, which mixture is then used for treating the crop plants or the seeds in a customary manner.
If the active compounds are used successively, this is advantageously carried out by applying the individual active compounds either within a short interval or within an interval of a plurality of days or weeks. By this combined application, it is possible to reduce the total frequency of the treatment of the plants or the seeds with fungicides.
For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9ccombination preparationsxe2x80x9d includes, in principle, all agrochemical compositions comprising the active compounds of the formula I or II and one or more active compounds, in particular those having fungicidal activity, for example in the form of customary agrochemical mixtures. The term xe2x80x9ccombination preparationsxe2x80x9d furthermore also embraces those agrochemical preparations which comprise active compounds of the formula I and furthermore a reference that these active compounds are suitable for combined application with other active compounds in agriculture. Such a reference may be present, for example, in the form of a printed notice on the packaging of the commercial product or on the container holding the active compound of the formula I or the agrochemical composition comprising an active compound of the formula I. Alternatively, it is also possible for other agrochemical products to have corresponding references to the combined application with compounds of the formula I or II. In this context, such products are likewise combination preparations suitable for use in combination with active compounds of the formula I or II.
The following list of fungicides together with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate the possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebis-dithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl)disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro-(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenylisopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis(dimethylamino)phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo[4,5-b]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(2-furyl)benzimidazole, 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)-tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide, N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfodiamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatoethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine-2-thione 1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine 4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carbox-anilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethyl-furan-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis-1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichlorethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, (2-chlorophenyl)-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thio-ureido)benzene, [2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol, 1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-1-(4-fluoro-phenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, and
A variety of fungicides such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)-alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-amino-butyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropyl-carbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclo-propane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trif luoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
strobilurins such as methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyridimin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2,5-dimethyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide,
anilinopyrimidines such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-(4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline,
phenylpyrroles such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile,
cinnamamides such as 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)acryloylmorpholine.